Beta-isopropylnaphthalene hydroperoxide has been prepared in the past by reacting beta-isopropylnaphthalene with molecular oxygen at elevated temperatures. The reaction is usually carried out at temperatures between 90.degree. to 150.degree.C. in the presence of an alkaline material employing beta-isopropylnaphthalene hydroperoxide as an initiator to facilitate and accelerate the oxidation reaction. The process has traditionally avoided the use of catalysts; in particular, heavy metal catalysts. See U.S. Pat. No. 2,776,322, Webster et al.
This process has many inherent disadvantages relative to yield and the time involved in carrying the reaction to completion.
It is a primary object of this invention to provide a new and improved process for preparing beta-isopropylnaphthalene hydroperoxide.
It is another object of the invention to provide a method for preparing beta-isopropylnaphthalene hydroperoxide which results in materially higher yields.
Additional objects and advantages will be set forth in part in the description which follows and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention, the objects and advantages being realized and attained by means of the process and improvements particularly pointed out in the appended claims.